The Beginning of the End
by GregSandersRules
Summary: My own take on the little NickGreg Scenes in season 5.


  
"Greg? Come on man, I know you're in the stall" Nick Stokes knocked on the sterile white door of the Clark County crime lab bathroom.  
"Go away, besides how did you know it was me?" A quiet yet firm voice asked from behind a white plywood door.  
"I know very few people in a crime lab who wear All-Star Hi-Tops. Open the door, please just tell me what's wrong." Nick pleaded sliding down the door to sit against it.  
"I don't want to talk to you. Go Away!" Greg's voice was beginning to break under the stress and emotion whizzing through his head.  
"What did I do? Please, I feel really stupid talking to a door! Come out. Please G, I need to know what I've done!" A single tear slid down Nick's cheek but the sound of real pain was heard in his voice.  
Inside the stall Greg was propped up on the toilet head resting on his knees and his tears soaking the denim of his jeans.  
"Just leave me alone!" Greg yelled. He saw Nicks shadow under the stall move and disappear with the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut. 

Nick retreated home awaiting Greg's nightly call, but it never came. Flicking aimlessly through random files on his laptop Nick found some video files from Greg. Greg had sent Nick the video files while he was at a conference. It was sort of like his video diary only he didn't really say anything meaningful except how much he was missing the Texan.

_ Video File  
"Hi Nick" Greg was jumping about waving madly at the camera. "God this conference is dull I mean once you've processed semen only to find out it's dog semen you've done it all! I mean I could do all this stuff in my sleep." Greg laughed and lay down on the bed, feet by the pillows and still facing the camera and yawned. "Anyway I just wanted to let you know how much I was missing you and that you better be yawn better be ready for when I yawn when when I get back and I …I …" Greg had fallen asleep while the video had carried on recording for at least ten minutes before the memory ran out and was left with nothing but static until it returned to black.  
_

A harsh knock on his front door woke Nick from his reverie. Padding his way across the cold wood floor he cautiously opened his front door to see Greg standing there, eyes red from tears and hands balled into fists as he tried to control his anger.  
"Greg? Thank god! Come on in." Nick stepped aside only to see Greg stay still. "What' s wrong?" Greg didn't answer, he just carried on looking at his feet. "G Please tell me what I've done!" Greg just mumbled and continued to look at his feet until a very sad sob was heard and Greg uttered three small powerful words.  
"I hate you…" Nick heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest and smeared across the wall.  
"No, you can't mean that. You love me, you said it less than a week ago! Why would you say that!" Nick tried to feel angry but he just wanted to crawl into the dark and cry. Tears burned their way down both men's faces.  
"I requested a transfer, I'm… I'm switching to day shift. I just thought I should let you know. Goodbye Nick." Greg turned to leave only to have been grabbed by the arm.  
"No, you can't leave me! You can't! What are you telling me, you're going to throw two years away just like that? Tell me what I did!" Nick sobbed.  
"Even if I did tell you it wouldn't change anything." Greg whispered wiping his hand over his cheek and pulling his arm out of Nick's shaking hand. "I've gotta go."  
"WAIT!" Nick cried. As Greg turned Nick pulled him towards him and fused their mouths together. Greg gasped allowing Nick access to the warm, sweet recesses of his mouth. Nick moaned and stroked Greg's cheek. Greg instantly pushed himself off Nick and ran out of the house, whispering "I can't" over and over until nick could only hear the sounds of silence filling his apartment. His laptop beeped, informing Nick he had received a new e-mail. The e-mail was from Greg sent thirty minutes before he arrived at Nick's door.

_E-mail message_

_Dear Nick…_

Fin

P.S Try to use your imagination!


End file.
